Elysium
Elysium is a villainess from the Soul Calibur series. She made her debut appearence in Soul Calibur V as a major antagonist and final boss in Story Mode. She is the spirit and will of Soul Calibur, just as Inferno is to Soul Edge. Role in Soul Calibur V Elysium is the entity that guides the wielder of the Soul Calibur. In the Story Mode, she guided Patroklos Alexander on his journey to restore Soul Calibur. She wanted Patroklos ressurect Soul Calibur, saying that with the maximum power of Soul Calibur, he would save his sister, Pyrrha Alexandra of the malfestation. This led Patroklos to get the other treasures, Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga, which were in the hands of Xiba and Yan Leixia respectively. After the resurrection of Soul Calibur, Elysium appears saying that with this power, he could save Pyrrha and the world from the evils of Soul Edge and its wielder, making wielding Soul Calibur, and she says "Good boy, I'm so proud of you" and convincing him to kill his sister beside her. However at the end, she revealed herself to be a manifestation that Patrokloes created with Soul Calibur. At Episode 20, Elysium brought Patroklos to the Utopia of the Blessed and seeing that he was no longer able to defeat Soul Edge, she decided to use his body to destroy the new wielder of Soul Edge. However, Patroklos refused and defeated her in battle. As her body desintegrated and disappeared, Patroklos returned to the real world, saying, "Good-bye, Mother". In Legendary Souls Mode, she is one of the characters fought, being the others Cervantes de Leon, Nightmare, Siegfried Schtauffen, Kilik, Edge Master and Algol. Trivia *Elysium is named after the name of the Elysian Fields, a paradisal place of the postive afterlife which is a Greek concept of heaven within Greek mythology. *Elysium is the spirit of Soul Calibur as Inferno is to Soul Edge. However she didn't manage to take over the sword's wielder because Patroklos was stronger when he fought her than Siegfried was when he was possessed by Inferno and turned into Nightmare, its probable that Elysium would have another name if she managed to possess someone. *Elysium is not actually a female, "she" just chosen to present herself in female shape, claiming that she only did it because of Patroklos' choosing, modeling her after Sophitia Alexandra, his mother. *Elysium is supposedly benevolent in nature, however her focus on her ultimate goal (the destruction of Soul Edge) made her actions evil. *Elysium mimics the moveset of other characters like the characters Edge Master and Kilik. However she mimics only from females, Kilik only from males and Edge Master mimics from all characters. *Elysium's Critical Edge, Eleusian Initiation, resembles Orochi's desperation move Churning Chaos, and Gill's Seraphic Wing hyper. This is probably because they claim themselves holy beings. *In both Story Mode and Legendary Souls Mode, she fights the player using Pyrrha Ω's fighting style, to complete her resemblance to Sophitia. *Elysium is the one that speaks to Cassandra Alexandra in her ending in Soul Calibur IV. Category:Collector of Souls Category:Evil Light Category:Soul Calibur Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Maternal Villains Category:Asexual Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Swordsmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Possessor Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Angel Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Namco Villians Category:Presumed Deceased Category:New Villains